Not What I Once Believed
by HogwartsHeadGirl1
Summary: The story of a studious young girl and the boy who shows her that there's more to life than books. What happens when a person you thought you had pegged, ended up being different than what you had orginally thought? in a good way of course!
1. Reunions

Disclaimer~ how obvious is it that I don't own any of this? That's what I thought. 

Ok this is my first attempt at a Twins/ Hermione story, please read and REVIEW!!! constructive criticism is very welcome...flames....not so much =) 

_Chapter One §Diagon Alley§_

It was the day before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts and Hermione was in Diagon Alley. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron here, in front of Flourish and Blott's.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice call her name. She looked up to see Harry making his way towards her, followed shortly by Ron. She smiled and quickly ran to greet them, Harry picked her up into a giant bear hug and then passed her off to Ron who did the same. They were filling each other in on their summers, and right as Ron was telling her about how Harry and himself had bewitched the backs of the twins shirts to flash the words " _Kick me, I'm a moron"_, Hermione saw Fred and George walking down the street towards them, along with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and she mentally checked herself, "Hermione! Get a grip, it's only George". About this time Ginny spotted Hermione and ran at her squealing. The girls hugged and squealed in unison as only girls can do *=)*, as the boys just shook their heads and headed into Flourish and Blott's to get their schoolbooks.

George glanced back at the 2 girls, "Oi!...are you coming or not?"

"Yes, we're coming", Ginny said as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Hermione just smiled and blushed as she followed Ginny into the store.

"Wow, she has a really pretty smile", George thought, "wait a tick, this is your little brother's best friend, you don't care if she has a pretty smile or not." But George couldn't help but notice that she seemed different to him...

"George!!! Have you been petrified? Or are you just really interested in the air particles in front of your face?" Fred interrupted George's thoughts and the twins went to pay for their books.

Ok....here's the deal...sorry that this is short...BUT...I have more written but I am probably not going to post it unless I get 5 reviews within the next week. I don't care if they are ideas, constructive criticism, or anything as long as I know people are reading it and want me to write more. Ok? Ok! =D

**.............so what are you waiting for? Click that little button on the bottom left of the screen and review! Hehe thanks!**


	2. The Usual Train Ride sort of

**Hold on lemme check something.........**

**NOPE still don't own anything but my own plot =(**

~*~Platform 9 3/4~*~

The time came for everyone to head to Hogwarts, and Hermione was walked through the barrier leading to platform 9 3/4 and was taking her things to a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when she was almost bowled over by 2 red-headed twins.

"Hey Hermione" said Fred enthusiastically

'almost too enthusiastically' Hermione thought too herself.

"Can we help you with your trunk?" George asked.

"Err....sure, I guess". 

The twins carried her trunk into an empty compartment and then sat down. Fred pulled out a big bag of candy and offered it to Hermione, "Oh no you don't Fred Weasley, I'm not that much of a prat"

"But Hermione, its just candy" Fred said trying very hard to sound innocent.

"Just candy my arse"

George started laughing at this comment, "I told you she wouldn't fall for it Fred".

"It was worth a shot." Just then Harry and Ron walked in.

"Well we better get back to Lee, he's probably wondering where we are" Fred excused him and George from the compartment, tossing Harry and Ron a couple pieces of candy as they left. George turned to shut the door when he caught Hermione's eyes. She smiled at him and he felt like a golden snitch had been set loose in his stomach. She just had "that thing". She wasn't any prettier than she had been last year really, and it wasn't her tight muggle tank top and jeans 'although that is a very nice outfit' George thought while attempting to keep his mind out of the gutter. But there truly was something different about Hermione that drew George to her.

George had been walking in such a daze thinking about "HER" that he almost passed the compartment that his twin, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were in. He stopped and took a few backwards steps then joined his friends in the compartment.

_Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I was so excited I decided to go ahead and post the next part anyways. =) _

**Renee**

**surfngurl******

**sweetevangeline******

**Sandra: thanks for the great and uplifting review it means alot and i def will keep writing**

_you__ guys are AWESOME!_

EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you like and what you don't! :) thanks so much!


	3. Clown Hair?

**I own the plot....that's it =(**

Hermione had looked up into George's eyes as he was shutting the compartment door and she couldn't help but smile at him. When the door shut, she was brought back to her senses and when she looked at Harry and Ron she burst into a fit of laughter. Apparently they had eaten the candy that Fred had given them and Harry now had the face of a goblin and looked liked he could work at Gringotts, and Ron had rainbow striped hair that was currently flashing very brightly.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded

"Your hair! Why in Merlin's name did you eat candy that your brother gave you?"

Ron immediately started looking in the window to try and see his reflection while Harry was rolling on the floor laughing. Ron turned to tell Harry that this certainly was not funny, but when he got a look at Harry's face he began laughing as well.

"Harry you git! I wouldn't be laughing if I were you....at least I don't look like a goblin!"

Harry did stop laughing and began feeling his face. He looked at Ron, "I think I might kill your brothers one of these days Ron"

"Only if I don't get to them first". They were interrupted by a giggle coming from Hermione. "Oh really boys, lighten up. It's your own fault, you ate the candy."

Even though she had a point, the 2 wizards stared at their friend as if she had lost her mind.

"Did she really just say 'lighten up'?" Harry asked Ron

"I believe so" answered Ron, then he turned to Hermione "Alright! Who are you and what have you done to our Hermione?"

"Oh Ron don't be a prat it's me, I just think the sight of you with clown hair and Harry looking like a goblin is quite humourous"

"Me with _what_ hair?"

"Never mind" Hermione didn't feel like trying to explain.

"You better change into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon".

"Now _that's_ our 'Mione" Ron said

Harry smiled and Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes, as she walked out of the compartment to let the boys change.

**Ok....im really sorry that these chapters are so short...i am writing more for the next ch and working on making it longer...but please keep reviewing guys and I promise I will try to update again soon!**

All of you reviewers ROCK MY WORLD!

And thanks to...

Gwendellen Snape

lol101

princess310889

queenofdiamonds

for the awesome reviews on the second chapter!!!


	4. Disappointment and Delight

**Still don't own anything but the plot** **:)**

After they arrived at Hogwarts they were all in the Great Hall waiting for all of the 1st years to finish being sorted. After about the 5th person ("Case, Arthur...Hufflepuff!") Hermione started to let her mind wander. She thought about how nice George's muscles were, which she just happened to notice while he was carrying her trunk earlier today. She grinned at this thought and looked over to where he was sitting with Lee, Fred, and some other 7th years. Right about the time she looked at him, George turned and noticed Hermione's eyes on him, but she quickly looked away. "Oh no" thought Hermione" he's gonna think I was staring at him...I'm such a loser".

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry's voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just zoned out for a bit". Harry shrugged off Hermione's odd behavior as the last student was sorted, ("Young, Katherine...Ravenclaw!"). The food appeared after Dumbledore's usual announcements and Hermione turned her attention to the food in front of her. She was so focused on it in fact that she didn't notice when someone came up behind her, "Hey Hermione".

Hermione started at the voice then turned around. "Oh, hey Ginny" Hermione said feeling very silly. "Are you ready to go back up to the Common Room? I'm pretty bored down here".

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry deeply involved in a conversation about Quidditch looked back at Ginny and said "Definitely".

When they got up to the common room Ginny looked about to burst at something, she turned to Hermione and said "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Seamus asked me out!"

"That's great Ginny!" They had liked each other since Ginny's second year, but apparently both were too shy to do anything about it.

"Now you need a boy so we can double date!" Ginny said this with entirely too much enthusiasm for Hermione, but she just laughed it off.

"That would be fun"

"Well you've gotta like somebody?"

"No, not really" lied Hermione

Just then, the portrait hole swung open and Seamus, Harry, Ron, George, and Fred all filed in. Ginny got up and ran over to Seamus as everyone else sat down in various chairs and couches around the room. Seamus took Ginny's hand and led her out of the room, to who knows where. Ron, Fred, and George all scowled at this, but got over it as soon as they were out of sight. George and Fred noticed that Hermione was the only girl in the room, but this didn't faze Hermione, as she had gotten used to being the only girl since she had been best friends with Harry and Ron. "Hey Harry"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Up for a game of Wizard's Chess? you're the only one who puts up a decent fight."

"Sure" so Harry and Ron moved over to a table by the window and began their game.

"Well this excitement is just too much for me, I'm going to bed" Fred said as he stood up to go to the 7th year's dormitory. George and Hermione looked at each other and both stood at the same time and Hermione said "Yeah, I'm going to bed too, goodnight George". George was slightly disappointed, but he didn't really know why, so he just said "Night Hermione".

~*~ The next morning at breakfast, when schedules were handed out, all of the students were surprised to see that for one of their classes they would be paired with another year, instead of another house. The professor said this was to encourage more in-house friendships, and also since the subjects were teaching the same thing to certain grades, it saved time instead of teaching 2 different times. 2nd and 3rd years and Divination together, 4th and 6th years had Care of Magical Creatures, and 5th and 7th years had History of Magic together.

"Great," whined Ron, "Now I will have to put up with Fred and George during _class_ too".

Hermione didn't think that this was such a bad thing, but she didn't dare say it out loud. Meanwhile at the other end of the table Fred was delighting in the fact that this was another opportunity to harass Ron, while George was silently thanking Dumbledore for this new arrangement thinking about how, now, he could see Hermione during the day.

After lunch the 5th and 7th year Gryffindors headed to History of Magic. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron to discourage them from talking so much in class and naturally the twins sat behind them making Ron an easy target for flying objects. Prof. Binns was as boring as ever, but George was fascinated.....by the back of Hermione's head. 

As the class ended, George realized he had totally missed hearing what the homework assignment was. "Fred go on, I have to go ask Prof. Binns about the homework"

"Alright, see you later mate."

"Harry and Ron filed past, "See ya George"

"See ya" George replied as he started walking towards Prof. Binns. Then he noticed Hermione, she looked up when he stood next to her, as she finished putting her books in her bag.

"Hullo Hermione"

"Hullo George", then realizing this was a perfect opportunity George said "Oh, uh, Hermione....what was the homework for tonight? Fred was distracting me so I missed it."

Hermione smiled "Oh and I'm sure Fred was the _only_ one goofing off".

George let out a small laugh at her sarcasm.

"He wants a 2 ft essay on yet another goblin rebellion, in 1802 I believe."

"Ok thanks"

"No problem"

They both walked out of the classroom and started to head their separate ways to class when Hermione mustered up enough courage to stop and say "Oi George, I'm going to the library after this class to look up the rebellion, if you want to go get it done as well"

George turned to look at her. He had a strange look on his face that Hermione couldn't place.

"Great," she thought, "He must think I'm a complete nerd.....Why did I just say that???"

**A/N Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!! I promise I will get you all named in the next chapter!!!! everyone else please READ AND REVIEW!!!! let me know if u like the story or not and if you have any ideas!!! thanks =)**


	5. The Library

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ Ok here's the deal. I just got connected to the internet again so I am soooooooooooooooooo SORRY for not updating in so long. Then there's this little problem with the word processor not working either so please hang in there and thanks so much yet again for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys are totally awesome!!! I know this chapter is short, but I promise to get the next chapter up before this week is over!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Did she really just ask me to go to the library with her? Not exactly the most romantic place but-GEORGE!!! Hello???? You asked her about the homework so she thinks you are actually going to spend time doing it, and being her nice self, she just told you she was going to the library to work on the homework!' George was having a mental breakdown but finally he muttered, "No I actually have plans for this afternoon, sorry."  
  
(A/N- haha just kidding!!! I just wanted to mess with you guys, so here's what he really said). "Ok, see you there then."  
  
"George, you prat, you made a fool of yourself just now! She's just a person you know offering to help with homework and you are thinking of it as a date.' He was mentally kicking himself all the way to his Arithmancy class.  
  
In class, he could hardly pay attention in anticipation of spending some time semi-alone with Hermione. It finally ended and he was headed to the library when he ran into Ginny.  
  
"Hey George"  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Er, the library, I've got to look up some stuff for History of Magic."  
  
Ginny looked at her brother skeptically. George never does his own homework, let alone go to the library.  
  
"What? Do you have a problem with that?" George said after Ginny just looked at him for a few seconds. Ginny just shook her head, then continued on her way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
George finally made it into the library, found Hermione and sat down across from her. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, "Hi George"  
  
"Hi Hermione, sorry I'm late, Ginny stopped me in the hall"  
  
"It's ok, I've found a couple books on goblin rebellions we can look through."  
  
"Ok" George said after taking a book, not exactly sure where to start.  
  
After about an hour, George couldn't take it anymore. It was too quiet for him and he had done far too much reading.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's get outta here, we've done enough research"  
  
"But George-"  
  
"No buts, it's the first week of school and you are already setting up camp here in this library, and I am not going to let you do that, you're going to realize that there is more to Hogwarts than the library."  
  
Hermione was about to point out that she most certainly did know that there was more to Hogwarts than the library. She found that out her very first year, and then again her second year, and it seemed every other year her, Harry, and Ron found something new. But before she could even utter a word George grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the library so fast she barely had time to grab her bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Remember to keep on READING AND REVIEWING!!! Merci Beaucoup!*~*~*~* 


	6. A New George?

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY THUS FAR AND KEPT ON COMING BACK FOR MORE!!! Hogwarts_Drama_Queen Lucyle m Draco is the man sweetevangeline surfngurl lol101 Gwendellen Snape queenofdiamonds princess310889 Sandra Renee  
  
I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED, but I'm back on track and if things work out I will have regular updates for you guys!=)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"George, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Hermione noticed that the direction they were going in seemed terribly like they were heading straight for the quidditch pitch.  
  
"If your taking me to the quidditch pitch to fly or something you better let go of me right this instant!". George kept on walking but before they got to the pitch he abruptly turned left and within minutes they were near the edge of the forest, right next to a beautiful pond that Hermione had never noticed before. George, however, did not stop here, he led Hermione directly over to a gigantic weeping willow that seemed, to Hermione, as big as Hagrid's hut. George pulled the branches aside and pulled Hermione inward with him.  
  
It was like an entirely new world under this tree, there were beautiful flowers that Hermione had never seen before in every shade of blue, pink, and purple that could be imagined at the base of the willow's trunk, and a very large, smooth rock that seemed very inviting for people to sit and relax on, and if you looked though the tree's foliage towards the pond you could see the water glittering in the sunlight.  
  
"George," Hermione breathed, "this is beautiful"  
  
"It's my second favorite place, besides the quid ditch pitch of course"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I found it near the end of last year, while I was looking for new passages in and out of the castle. It's perfect cause no one else is ever here and I can come here when I've had enough of people, or...just need time to..think..quietly.".  
  
This last part surprised Hermione, she hadn't thought George ever got tired of people. Every time she saw him he was always with Fred and Lee, the rest of his quidditch team, and occasionally a girlfriend.  
  
"And anyways," George continued, "I figured if all your going to do all year is study, I could at least show you somewhere you could besides the library" He said this last bit in a teasing manner trying to lighten the mood a bit. Hermione tried to look offended and stuck her tongue out at him but soon she was giggling despite herself.  
  
Hermione sat down on the rock and George soon joined her.  
  
"So Mr. Weasley, you say you come here to think"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That's interesting cause I imagine that's a dangerous thing for a Weasley boy to do, it might hurt them since they don't generally think much". This time George tried to look offended but Hermione's grin was contagious and he soon smiled. But then Hermione got what was coming to her, George began tickling her.  
  
"Ack!" gasped Hermione between fits of laughter. "George, please stop" she giggled. Hermione tried to roll off the rock, away from his but he just rolled with her. Finally he stopped and Hermione got to her feet quickly. George stood up as well with a big smile on his face. "That's what you get for making fun of a Weasley". Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. George stepped closer to her, "You have some grass in your hair." He stated. As he reached to pluck it out, his hand brushed her cheek. Hermione fought to keep a straight look on her face as she felt his hand brush her cheek and the warm, fuzzy feeling it made run through her body.  
  
"Wow, she has really soft skin" thought George as he plucked the grass out of her hair, wanting to lay his hand upon her face again and just stare into her golden brown eyes for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Well we better be getting back to the castle, it's probably almost time for dinner" Hermione said in a quiet voice, not really wanting to leave at all.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" George replied in an equally quiet voice.  
  
The two of them headed back to the castle and entered the Great Hall side by side, just in time for dinner. Ginny noticed the pair walk in together, "So maybe he really was in the library if he's walking with Hermione" she thought, figuring that George had actually been going to play yet another prank when he had told her earlier that he was off to the library. But she knew that Hermione was always in the library, and if she was walking with George then they must have come from the library together. "Wait a second though." thought Ginny, "why would George even go to the library? He never does homework, could he possibly be interested in something in there besides a book? A certain 5th year Gryffindor by the name of Hermione? No! That's preposterous, my big brother is so not her type." By this time Hermione had walked over and sat beside Ginny.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a seat Gin, Hey Harry, Ron" she said to the two boys across from her.  
  
"Hey Mione" They chorused.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ginny asked.  
  
"George and I have been in the library looking up information for our History of Magic assignment."  
  
"Haha, I can't believe my brother was actually doing homework" Hermione just smiled and nodded while fighting the urge to say 'I wish your brother would do me!'. The thought was only half-serious of course, she just wanted him to kiss her. 'Wait...no I don't. This is George...as in Ron and Ginny's older brother, Fred's twin, half of the biggest pair of practical jokers in Hogwarts history. Not to mention a good-looking 7th year quidditch player who could probably get any girl in this school that he wanted. He would never go for me. Hermione sat in thought mentally trying to talk herself out of liking George. 'But todayhe seemed different...he has a place to sit alone quietly and think! I think that there is much more to George Weasley. He is definitely NOT what I once believed him to be. Grrr and that.s why I like him, well that and his extremely good looks, nice muscles, cute smile- Stop It Granger,' she thought, 'he doesn't like you so get over it'. Hermione attempted to eat her dinner and join in on the conversation going on around her, not knowing that someone nearby was fighting very similar feelings as she was, and that someone else was slowly getting suspicious and recognized the looks flashing on her face as she continued to think about George.  
  
Well...thats the next installment...what do you guys think??? please let me know by REVIEWing!!!!! =) thanks so much for taking the time to read this and i hope you come back for the next chapter, which i hope to have posted within the week! 


	7. Sweetest Sin

_Disclaimer~ Only own my own plot line...none of the characters also the song later on in the chapter belongs to Jessica Simpson.  I wish I could put all the words down, but unfortunately I only have the chorus.  I promise it's a great song! =)_

_           A/N~ Here is chapter 7...I tried to make it longer and I don't know if I will be able to update for about 2 weeks cause I'm gonna be at the beach. But please READ AND REVIEW and THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to my newest reviewers; you guys are great and I am so glad you are liking the story!!!! And my faithful readers are totally awesome and I appreciate what every single one of you has to say! So with no further ado..._

**_CHAPTER 7_**

        'Look at her laughing and talking with Harry, Ron, and Ginny...she's really pretty, especially when she smiles. NO! She's your little brother and sister's best friend, she's 'Know-It-All Granger'. I probably gave her a heart-attack by taking her out of the library.'  But then as George thought back on it, she seemed to enjoy herself. 'She actually has a sense of humor, she proved it on the train, and I keep seeing it more and more. Maybe she's not just a bookworm, Hermione Granger cannot be at all what I once believed her to be, she's pretty and has a great personality.' George had to fight to keep from sighing out loud, 'But I'm stupid to even think of her that way, she probably just thinks of me as Ron's older brother, and a dumb quidditch player'.

"Oi George"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Want to go play some Exploding Snap in the common room with me and Lee?"

"Sure". So the three 7th years got up and headed for Gryffindor tower.

                                                ~*~*~*~

       Hermione decided she was done with dinner and headed up to the common room to read a little bit. When she stepped through the portrait hole, she heard a commotion in a corner of the room. She looked over to Fred, George, and Lee huddled around a table. The 3 boys looked up as Hermione entered the room and headed towards them.

"Come to tell us off for being too loud Hermoine?" Lee said in a joking manner. Hermione looked offended, "No, I was just coming over here to see what you were doing."

"Playing Exploding Snap, want to play?" Fred asked.

"Sure" she said surprising at least 2 of the 3 boys. George was just glad she was getting along with his friends and that he was getting to spend a bit more time with her.

          The four of them were having a good time, laughing at each others jokes, and Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself, even though she wasn't exactly the best at Exploding Snap. The boys were also learning that Hermione had a much easier-going side and she had a great sense of humor, and they rather liked it.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you could be this much fun."

"Gee, thanks Fred"

"You know what I mean"

Hermione grinned, "Yeah I know...I just decided that I should lighten up a bit this year and try not to spend every second studying."  Just then Harry and Ron walked in and saw Hermione with George, Fred, and Lee.

"Hey Mione, I thought you were coming up here to do some homework?" said Harry.

"Well I ended up playing some Exploding Snap first."

"Oh, well can you come over here and help us with potions? We kind of need it" Ron said.

Hermione sighed inwardly, she would much rather spend more time around George, but she got up and said "Sure, let me go get my books". George was a little miffed at his brother's interruption so he decided to head up to his dormitory and polish his broomstick so it would be ready for the quidditch match against Slytherin on Saturday .

            The next day seemed as if there was twice as much to do and about half the time to do it in, so Hermione and George were only able to exchange smiles or hurried 'hello's' in the hallways.

     When dinner came, George noticed Hermione wasn't there, so afterwards he went to the library figuring she was buried in homework, but to his surprise she was nowhere to be found. He thought about where else she could be; he wondered if she had gone to the Weeping Willow. So George walked across the grounds and headed to 'his spot'. When he got there he pulled back the branches of the willow and what he saw amazed him, there was Fred passionately snogging none other than Hermione Granger herself!!!!

(A/N- hahaha just kidding again!! I had to make sure you were still paying attention! Sorry, but anyways what George really was amazed at what he saw;which was this:)

There was Hermione, not doing homework, but listening to her muggle cd player; and was she *dancing*.  She was swaying back and forth and twirling in random circles. He watched her for a few seconds until she spun once more and saw him standing there.

She became as red as George's hair and immediately took off her headphones. George grinned, "Nice moves". Hermione just blushed even more.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh, it's called 'Sweetest Sin' by Jessica Simpson; she's a famous muggle singer, it's one of my favorite songs"

"Can I listen to it?"

"Of course", but as Hermione went to give George the headphones, he transfigured them into speakers almost giving Hermione a heart-attack and knocking her over in the process. But Hermione recovered from her shock as soon as George took her hand and began to dance with her. Hermione couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

*Your lips upon my lips

Can you just picture it?

Your fingertips upon my fingertips

Your skin upon my skin

Would be the sweetest sin

That would be the sweetest sin*

Hermione looked up at George and it was amazing how he just took her breath away. George smiled down at her, "I can see why you like this song".

        Hermione didn't want it to ever end, but soon the last note played, and as it did George gave her one last spin and dipped her extremely low. As he pulled her back up she was giggling, that is until he pulled her as close against him as he could, then she gasped a bit. George was getting lost in her golden brown eyes and he knew he just had to go for it,

He leaned in and kissed her.

'Holy Cricket, he's kissing me!' thought Hermione.

'Merlin, I'm kissing her!!' George thought.

George pulled back and was about to apologize when Hermione stopped him by pulling him back down to her and kissing him again.

The pair just looked at each other as they pulled away. "Wow" said Hermione, at a complete loss for words. "Er...yeah" muttered George. There was a very awkward silence between them. Hermione just didn't know what to do so she transfigured the speakers back into her headphones, grabbed her bag and left, leaving a very speechless George behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Over the next few days George was too busy with Quidditch to do much of anything, but there was always time for him to wonder about Hermione once and awhile. He hadn't spoken with her since the kiss because she had done a fine job of avoiding him or being extremely busy whenever he was near her. On his way to practice on Thursday afternoon he saw Hermione walking through the hall and he wanted to stop and talk to her but he had to get to practice.

                ~*~

            Hermione saw George on her way back to the common room on Thursday and from the looks of it he was heading to quidditch practice. She wanted to talk to him so bad but she just didn't know what to say. She liked him but she wasn't sure how to show it. Besides she had classes to worry about and Ginny as well. Ginny had gotten suspicious and for the past few days had been bombarding Hermione with questions about who she liked.

'Speak of the devil' thought Hermione as she walked into the common room.

"Hey Mione"

"Hey Ginny"

"It's George isn't it?"

Hermione almost dropped her books, "What?"

"You like George! And he likes you too! You guys were late for dinner together the other night,"

"We were stud-"

"And I've seen the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching. Just talk to him Herm, I can tell that he likes you"

"But I can't"

"Yes you c-"

"No I can't...see...he...er...um..he kissed me the other day," Ginny's eyes widened.  "but I freaked out and just walked away!!! Now I don't know how to act around him or what to say to him at all!"

"Oh" Ginny said, still wide-eyed, "well I think you should talk to him, at least wish him good luck on the match against Slytherin or something, and then let him take it from there.". Hermione was about to respond but just then Ron, Harry, George, and Fred walked in from practice.

"Hullo girls" said Ron.

"Hey" they chorused. Hermione and George's eyes met, George smiled and to his surprise Hermione smiled back as the boys retreated to their dorms.

"Well Hermione, good luck with George. I'm going to bed".

"yeah me too, g'night Ginny. Oh and Ginny? Don't say anything please!?"

"You got it, night Mione"

               ~*~Meanwhile up in the 7th year boys dormitory~*~

          "Please tell me you were trying to make eyes at Hermione and not our sister." Fred said as they were getting ready for bed. George snorted, "Right Fred"

"Oh come on brother, you don't think I've noticed? I'm your twin, I can always tell what's on your mind."

"It's not like that at all Fred"

"Sure it is, you can admit it...your falling for your little brother and sister's best friend, 'the smart one', part of Harry Potter's infamous trio, and I will have to say that she is definitely the cutest of the three."

George laughed, "Right mate, if you say so."

"Oh I do.". George threw a pillow at Fred as they climbed into their beds.

            ~*~And in the 5th year boy?s dormitory~*~

          "Hey Ron, did you notice the way George was looking at Mione tonight?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I mean, do you think he might fancy her...they have been quite friendly with each other this year."

"Ha, have you gone mad Harry? She's not his type and besides; what would she see in George that's so special?" Ron sounded almost resentful with his last comment.

"You're right, I guess I'm just being stupid." Harry admitted, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was going on between Hermione and George.. 'and is Ron jealous?' Harry thought incredulously as he crawled under his covers. 'Oh well'

"Goodnight Ron"

"Night Harry" said Ron, who was wondering if maybe Harry had been right about his brother and Hermione. And he was also wondering why he was feeling a bit jealous. 'I'm being stupid' Ron thought as he was drifting off to sleep, 'I'm just mad that Hermione hasn't had as much time to help us with our homework'.

Well what do you think?!?!?!? Let me know PLEASE!!!! =D


	8. Moonlight, Stars, and a slap

A/N~ I am so sorry it has taken so long to post this! I have had it written for about a month, but with school starting and everything else going on I haven't had time to type it up and everything, so please bear with me and I hope to start being able to update sooner, rather than later, also, next chapter I am going to give major kudos to all my reviewers!!! But for now I want to thank all of you that are actually taking the time to review my story!!! I really appreciate it, and all of you that aren't reviewing....what are u thinking??? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter!!! THANKS!!! =)

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter....*pout pout pout* oh well, on with the story._

**Chapter 8**

~The Next Day (Friday)~

The next morning everyone went about their business as usual, Hermione trying to keep her calm when George was near her, and George was trying to get up the nerve to talk to Hermione. Ginny was trying to pretend that she didn't know anything, while Fred began nudging George whenever Hermione came into sight. 

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming quidditch match, when Ron abruptly changed the subject.

"So do you really think that George and Hermione like each other?"

"I don't know, George was probably just trying to tease her last night, you know how he is."

"Yeah, you're right, that would be too weird, one of my best friends with one of my brothers."

They finished breakfast and headed to class, Ron feeling a bit more reassured.

~Later in History of Magic~

"Hermione, you can do this." she was thinking to herself as Professor Binns droned on and on about Troll wars. When class was dismissed, she was ready, 

"'Mione, are you coming?" Ron asked as him and Harry were headed out the door.

"You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Professor Binns" Hermione lied.

After they had walked out, she turned around and came face to face with George.

"Hey George." Hermione said

George though h might die of shock that Hermione was actually speaking to him all of a sudden, but he covered his surprise well.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"Well, er, I just wanted to wish you good luck against Slytherin tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks......................Hermione?" George called as Hermione started to turn and walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Will you meet me at the tree tonight?"

"Um...sure...what time?"

"8 'o clock"

"ok" Hermione smiled

"Great, see you then"

"Alright, bye" Hermione said as they parted ways to go to their next classes.

"Bye!" George called happily down the hallway.

Hermione was in a much better mood that night and was anxious for eight to come. Finally at 7:45 she made up an excuse about remembering a book that she had wanted to check out and told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she was going to run down to the library. Ginny knew better than that, seeing the smile in Hermione's eyes, she knew she was going to see George somewhere, but she just nodded and said "See you later 'Mione", while the boys called out "Bye" as she exited the portrait hole.

When Hermione walked inside the branches of the weeping willow, George was there waiting on her. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey" , Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Hullo"" George replied as he stood and pulled her into a hug.

"George," Hermione started, "I'm really sorry I haven't really talked to you this week, I just wasn't sure what to say, and-"

"It's alright," George cut her off, " I didn't know what to say either. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here now"

He put a hand on her back and guided her outside of the tree and stood with her by the pond.

"Look up" George whispered softly into her ear, sending excited shivers down her spine. Hermione did so and was in awe of what she saw. The night sky was perfectly clear, the moon was full, and the stars were literally twinkling like millions of little diamonds. It was beautiful and too perfect, and Hermione smiled as she realized this could be the most perfect moment she had ever experienced. George was standing behind Hermione so he put his arms around her and she leaned back into his chest as they stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Hermione?" George said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"I would love to."

"Splendid"

George leaned down and gave her a short, but sweet kiss. They continued to stand there for awhile longer just enjoying the scenery, and each others company. As it got later, they slowly made their way back to the castle not really wanting the moment to end. Soon they were outside Gryffindor Tower, "Goodnight George" Hermione said

"Goodnight Hermione" George replied as he leaned in closer and closer to Hermione, until their lips were touching once again. It was one of the best kisses George had ever experienced as well as Hermione. After a few moments they pulled away and headed their separate ways to bed.

The next morning there was an excited buzz through out the castle. At breakfast, everyone was chatting animatedly about the first quidditch match of the year. It was especially exciting because it happened to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The Gryffindor team was sitting together quietly discussing strategies. Hermione noticed that Ron looked a little pale and nervous, since this was his first game as keeper. Harry looked calm and determined, and the girls were busy trying to reassure Ron. Fred looked murderous as the Slytherins kept shouting insults across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor team. George on the other hand, 'looks gorgeous' Hermione thought. He was trying to ignore the Slytherins and get his brother to focus.

Everyone soon got up so they could get good seats down at the Pitch. Hermione got up, but very slowly, because she wanted to wish everyone good luck before the match. Finally just the 2 teams were left and they were getting up to head to their respective locker rooms. Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron and wished them good luck and she was about to turn to George when a voice came from across the room.

"What are you doing in here Mudblood? Malfoy sneered.

Hermione spun on her heels and was about to say something but Ron had leapt in front of her with his wand out, "Watch it Malfoy" he shouted, but at the same time, a blur of a person shot past them and punched Malfoy right in the face. Malfoy staggered and the whole Gryffindor team stood there hocked at what George had just done, but they soon recovered and ran to hold George back. Hermione simply stood there utterly speechless.

Malfoy looked at Hermione then back at George, "A Weasley with a mudblood......HA! Why doesn't that surprise me? But I must say Weasley," Malfoy paused as he looked Hermione up and down, causing George's blood to boil, 

"If I were to sink that low...she's not bad....for a mudblood" Malfoy finished with a smirk.

There was another scuffle as George tried to get at Malfoy again with his team holding him back.

Draco never even noticed Hermione until she was right in front of him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, then turned around, wished the Gryffindor team good luck, and marched out of the Great Hall, letting the door shut behind her. This time it was everyone else's turn to be speechless.

Once in the locker room, Fred was looking at George knowingly, but Harry and Run turned to George, before he could say anything,

"What in the bloody hell was that George?!" Ron asked as he was changing into his robes.

"What do you mean? You were about to try and hex Malfoy into the next century." George said defensively.

"Yeah, but she's my friend, not yours!" Ron practically bellowed.

Fred stepped between his 2 brothers, "Calm down little brother, George was just doing what all of us have wanted to do for awhile now."

"But," Harry interrupted, "was what Malfoy said true? About George and Hermione?"

They all turned to look at George. The girls thought this was all incredibly romantic.

"What does it matter? We have a game to play and some Slytherin arse to kick!" George responded, getting himself out of a tight spot. This naturally brought everyone to life and after a few short pep talks, the team mounted their brooms and flew out onto the pitch to the roar of the crowd below them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you liked this chapter....I promise this story is about to get interesting.....so please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if u have any ideas or anything u want to see in this story let me know!!! now...go review!!! =)


	9. Quidditch, Butterbeers, and Hogsmeade

A/N Ok...so I know every single one of you probably hates me right now for not updating in almost a year....I didn't realize it had been that long...I've been super busy with school and work, and the little free time I do have, I have spent on other stories....but a friend got me back in the swing of things and working on this story again. It's taking a different twist than I thought it would, so if there are some inconsistencies, don't worry, they will be fixed! But for now thanks to those who have reviewed and stuck with my very slow writing process. Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED (and so are the reviewers) ;) and now a longer chapter to hopefully make up for my serious lack of creativeness!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine but the plot....still...but oh well...I can dream!  
  
During the game, George had been aiming bludgers at Malfoy's head, and Ron had been so busy casting furious glances at Malfoy then at George that he let Slytherin score seven times on him. After about 45 minutes Harry caught the snitch, thanks to a particularly hard hit bludger, that made Malfoy dive out of the way, in fear of getting his face smashed by it. The crowd went crazy, and the Gryffindor team was immediately surrounded by their housemates. Hermione squeezed through the crowd and gave Harry a big hug, then Ron. George had come up to pat Harry on the back when he saw Ron and Hermione hugging. He didn't like that at all so he went over to them. "Nice goal keeping Ronnikins" George teased. "Shut it!" Ron replied defensively, but George had already turned his attention to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, enjoy the game?" "Yes, congratulations!" Hermione answered as she gave George a hug as well. George welcomed the embrace, and let it linger a little longer than he probably should have, after noticing the look on Ron's face and the red creeping up to the tip of his ears. "Well, I'm off to find Fred and get ready for a celebration tonight. See you later!" George said to the three, then he turned and walked off. Ron turned towards Hermione, "Are you and George together or something?" "No" Hermione said "That's not what it seems like to me." "Well, we are friends Ron! Am I not allowed to be friends with your brother?!" "Since when did you two become such good friends"  
  
"Since about the time you and Harry got too busy with your lives, and started treating me like just some girl that helps you out with all your homework, and not a best friend!" Ron looked as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it, as he and Harry were whisked off to the locker room with the rest of their teammates. Hermione turned and stomped her way back to the castle, wondering what Ron's deal was.  
  
That night everyone was gathered in the common room celebrating the win over Slytherin. Fred and George began passing out the Butterbeers that they always seemed to miraculously appear with. Ron came up to Hermione, apologized for earlier and had just told her that he needed to ask her something, when Fred came up to them. "Can you come with me for a moment dearest little brother?" Ron gave him a quizzical look but said , "Sure" and left with Fred.  
  
"Butterbeer ma lady?" a voice asked from behind Hermione. She turned and smiled, "Thanks George", she said as she took the bottle from his hand. "Your welcome...I'm glad I finally got you alone for a minute...you know, I don't think Ron likes us being friends so much."  
  
"Yeah I don't think so either...what do you think is his problem?" "Who knows...but I have a question for you 'Mione." "Ok"  
  
"I think it might be easier on everyone if maybe, we just meet at The Three Broomsticks, so Ron doesn't spaz out again. "That's fine....it's probably for the best" Hermione said. George grinned and winked at her as he got up, "Great, see you there at 2:00 then luv.", and he walked off to rejoin the festivities, while Hermione sat there with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
Hermione had been in an extremely good mood ever since Saturday night, but Wednesday afternoon her happiness turned to anxiousness when Ron cornered her in the hallway. "Hey 'Mione" "Hey Ron"  
  
"Listen, I want to ask you something that I didn't get a chance to on Saturday." "Er...ok" "Well see, Harry is meeting Cho in Hogsmeade, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Madame Puddifoots with me after he leaves. I've heard Fred talk about it a lot" "Madame Puddifoots? Isn't that supposed to be...like a 'date' place?" "Well....er.....I don't know" "Gee Ron, I already have plans....I'm sorry, but we can still hang out that morning." Ron's ears went pinker than Hermione thought possible, "Yeah, sure...well I gotta go...bye", Ron said hurriedly as he turned around and walked away. Hermione felt bad about turning Ron down but what else was she supposed to do? She decided not to worry about it too much and continued on her way to the library.  
  
Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
Hermione got ready Saturday morning, taking special care to make sure her hair was smooth and shiny, that her outfit was cute (dark jeans with a crimson turtleneck, black belt and black boots), and she even put on a little bit of make-up. She met Harry and Ron downstairs in the common room, "Wow, you look nice this morning, 'Mione" "Thanks Ron" she said as the three of them went to breakfast then headed to Hogsmeade, with the rest of the students.  
  
When the trio arrived in Hogsmeade, their first stop was Honeydukes. They were wondering through the store, still fascinated by all of the displays after all these years. Ron bought some Fizzing Whizbees, Harry bought several Chocolate Frogs, and Hermione purchased a few self-flossing String Mints.  
  
They were walking through the village, Hermione growing more anxious by the minute. She decided it would be best if she left while Harry was still around, so when they past a bookshop Hermione said, "Oh, I want to go in there, you guys go on, I'll see you later!". The two wizards grinned at their friend's fascination with books, "Alright, see you later 'Mione" Harry said "And try not to spend all day in there either!" Ron called after her.  
  
WELL....I have more written, but I'm tired of typing for the night...but more to come tomorrow! LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! 


	10. Hogsmeade and the Common Room

Hermione stopped inside the bookstore and looked up at a clock behind the counter. It was nearly one o'clock. "Good" she thought, "I can stay in here until it's time to go meet George.". So he began perusing the rows of books for interesting titles, to bide her time.  
Meanwhile, the boys were wandering the streets deciding where to go next. They ran into Neville, Seamus, and Dean, and ended up in Zonko's joke shop, inspecting the newest line of Nose-biting Teacups. After awhile Harry looked down at his watch and spoke up, "I have to go...I'm supposed to meet Cho in 10 minutes." The boys began doing catcalls and wolf whistles as Harry turned beet red and walked out of the store calling goodbye to them. Ron and the others just laughed.  
  
Back at the Bookshop  
  
Hermione realized it was almost 2:00, so she put the book she had been looking at back on the shelf, popped a string mint into her mouth, and headed out the door, towards the Three Broomsticks. She became increasingly more nervous with each step, yet she couldn't help but grin at the thought of spending the afternoon with George. When the Three Broomsticks came into view, so did George's flaming red hair. George smiled when he spotted Hermione coming towards him. He gave her a hug as she reached him then opened the door for her as they went inside. They found a table and there was a moment of awkward silence until a middle- aged witch came over to take their orders. Hermione had a sudden girlie urge and ordered a cherry syrup and soda with ice, while George ordered a butterbeer. After she left, George turned his attention back to Hermione. She looked beautiful. Her soft, shiny, brown hair curled under where it ended, right past her shoulders, and her deep chocolate eyes were entrancing. He noticed her start to blush and he realized he probably looked like a psycho just sitting there staring at her. He blushed a bit as well, then composed himself, "So, what did you do this morning?" "Oh not much, just wandered around mostly, what about you?" "Fred and Lee and I spent most of our time in Zonkos" Hermione smiled, "of course", she thought. Just then she noticed a very familiar head of messy raven hair coming in their direction. About the time she saw him, Harry noticed Hermione, and she was sitting with... "GEORGE?" "Hullo Harry" George said surprised at his little brother's friend's outburst. Hermione looked up with a weak smile, "Hi Harry, fancy seeing you here"  
  
"Well, Cho and I wanted to spend some time together...just the two of us." Harry replied as he put his arm around Cho's shoulders. "Oh I see" Hermione said "Yeah...so this is what you had to do today 'Mione? I thought you were going to be spending the day in that bookshop."  
  
"Well you thought wrong Harry, I do have a life you know" Hermione was getting defensive. "Hermione, I didn't mean it like that, I just figured when you went in there, you would stay awhile." Its ok...but anyways...I don't want to keep you away from your 'alone time'," Hermione said suddenly playful and winking at Harry, causing him to blush," so I'll just talk to you later." "Alright Mione...see ya George" George's butterbeer and Hermione's soda, complete with a little umbrella on top, arrived then, easing an awkward moment into comfortable silence.  
  
The silence ended soon thereafter and the two talked about everything from books and broomsticks to pranks and poetry. By the time the started running out of things to talk about, their drinks were finished and it was already four o' clock. They decided to head back to the castle and get ready for dinner. When they entered the common room, it was empty so George quickly took advantage of the situation. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. The kiss deepened and Hermione felt George tug a bit on her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and George took advantage of that too as he moved his tongue across her lips, teasing her a bit. The kisses grew more passionate, and George pulled Hermione to his body, as tightly as he could and Hermione ran her fingers through George's hair. Suddenly George's hands roamed down her back to her thighs and he picked her up, as Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They made their way to a couch never breaking the kiss and sat down, Hermione still wrapped around George. All of a sudden they heard the portrait hole open, and as Hermione was trying to disentangle herself from George, she ended up in a heap on the floor, looking sheepishly up at the boy that had just entered the room. 


	11. Giving up the Fight

A/N: Ok...well here's the next chapter...it's going to be very short and so I'm apologizing ahead of time, but I have been extremely busy packing and cleaning so much so, that I haven't had time to write anymore. But I PROMISE once I get moved into my new place I will start writing again. So I'm hoping to have the next update for you all in about 2 weeks! Stay with me and tell all your friends to read this story and REVIEW it, so hopefully I will be inspired and write more even sooner! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far and keep them coming with ideas and comments! Love yas! kissies  
  
Disclaimer: No....I don't own Harry Potter.... Or any of the other characters =(  
  
All of a sudden they heard the portrait hole open, and as Hermione was trying to disentangle herself from George, she ended up in a heap on the floor, looking sheepishly up at the boy that had just entered the room.  
  
"I knew it!" Exclaimed Harry, after a slight falter as he stepped through the portrait hole. "Er...what are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked timidly as she stood up and dusted herself off "You and George! I knew something was up with you two!". George, sensing Hermione's anxiety, spoke up. "Don't know what you're talking about mate."  
  
"But I just saw—" "Me, trying to help Hermione up after she took a fall...a bit clumsy, that girl."  
  
Hermione shot George a nasty look, trying not to smile at the cover up. "I'm not stupid George, and neither is Ron...when he finds out about this he is not going to be happy.  
  
"Why would Ron care so much" George questioned. "Um..no reason..."Harry said, trying to sound non-chalant. "Spill it Harry' Hermione said, realizing Harry was trying to hide something. "Well 'Mione...he kind of fancies you." Harry looked down at the floor as George's eyes bugged out and Hermione sighed, "That explains why he asked me to Madam Puddifoot's"  
  
"What?!" George said, but Harry didn't look too surprised. Even though Ron had never come right out and said it, it was painfully obvious to Harry that Ron was in love with their best mate. Fred came into the common room at this point and called to George, "Come here for a minute will you. Need some help with the skiving snackboxes". George looked back to Hermione and Harry, "See you later then..." and walked over to his twin and their mate.  
  
"Spending a lot of time with iclke Ronniekins friends lately aren't you George?" Fred said as soon as George made it to the corner he was standing in. "What are you talking about? I just spent a bit of time with Hermione this afternoon."  
  
"Yes, but you seem to do that a lot, I've never seen you like this before George, and I must say, it's a little frightening. You're actually doing homework instead of planning more joke products." Fred said this last part with disgust "I have been—"George started to defend himself but Fred cut him off. "At first I thought you should go for it, cause you needed a good snog, but actually trying to steal our little brother's first love from right in front of him is a bit harsh don't you think?" "Why is everyone so concerned with Ron!" George suddenly shouted....luckily, Fred had already cast a silencing charm around them, seeing as how the topic of their conversation was still in the room., "Why does everyone think Ron is so in love with Hermione? They are best mates, have been since they were first years, if Ron liked her, they would have acted on it by now." "Look, you're my favorite twin and I want you to be happy. I guess I'm just a little surprised that you are spending so much time with Hermione, and not someone like Angelina, or Katie."  
  
"I like spending time with Hermione, she's different, and that's what I like about her." "Just do what you think is best then...I mean...you can't really tear the family apart more than Percy has already...and look on the bright side...Ron would really be the only person ticked off at you." Fred said trying to make a joke out of it, but George just looked at Fred for a moment before sighing and looking down at the floor. After a moment his shoulders sagged and he shook his head in defeat. Thinking this all might be a bit more trouble than it was worth.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione had watched George, leave then turned back to Harry "Harry, please don't tell Ron about this... it's nothing....really..."Hermione paused, trying to sound convincing," and I don't want Ron to be cheesed off with me for nothing" "Are you sure it's nothing Hermione?" Harry asked, not totally convinced Hermione sighed, "I don't see how it could ever be anything. I would never want to jeopardize the friendships I have with you and Ron." She said sadly. Harry noticed the torn expression on his friends face and the hurt in her eyes, but before he could say anything, she turned on her heels and walked back out of the portrait hole. Away from Harry, away from the common room, and away from the only boy she had ever even considered giving her whole heart too. 


	12. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?

A/N- OMG! I cannot believe that it has been so long since I have updated! This has been such a crazy year and summer so far! But I have more written! WOO HOO hopefully you all will enjoy and I have some really good plot twists up my sleeve for later that I can't wait to start writing. Don't worry though…this is still a George/Hermione story. Anyways sorry it has taken me so long to update please read this and REVIEW cause it would be nice to know I still have some readers out there.

Thanks to:

wingsrookie, mm4ever2gether, AimeeK, x MiSs SuNsHiNe x, Kukui Cricket, Flaignhan, Caitlin, krirobe, liferscove2118, Autumn Took, HermyGWeasley, sunni07, CrazyVoices22, Goddess Bless, pixieballerina

for all of your wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I really do appreciate them!

DISCLAIMER: Still own only my plotline ( how sad (

Hermione thought about going down to the weeping willow but it was dark and she didn't need to be around something that reminded her so much of George. So she headed straight for the library where she always seemed to feel at home. She grabbed a book off of the shelf (Fifty Practical Potions and Their Proper Purposes), and immersed herself in her reading. Finally Madam Pince had to come tell her that the library was closing, so she grudgingly headed back to Gryffindor tower. She reached the girl's dormitory, changed, and was lying in bed when she finally let the tears flow. She had never felt so miserable or emotionally weak, and so, for the first time in her life, she cried herself to sleep.

MEANWHILE

George had seen Hermione leave the common room during his conversation with Fred, so as soon as it was over he left Gryffindor Tower and went down to the Willow Tree, hoping Hermione would be there so they could talk. To his disappointment, Hermione was nowhere to be found, so he sat down on the giant rock and tried to sort out all of his thoughts. He decided that it would be best if he told Hermione that they should stop all of this craziness and go back to normal lives as they had been before this year.

George heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. He looked up at the stars that had seemed romantic just a few short weeks ago. Now they seemed dull and ordinary. George gave the rock he had been sitting on a good kick out of frustration then turned and stomped back up to the castle.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day George cornered Hermione in the hallway on her way to lunch. She looked different to George. The beautiful smile that had once lit up her face was gone. Her bright eyes seemed a bit red and puffy and they also looked as if they had dark circles under them. George pretended not to notice.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" He asked her.

"They've already gone to the Great Hall, I told them I would meet them there."

"Oh…listen Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione nodded, "Ok" she said.

"A lot of stuff has been going on lately and I've noticed that our friends aren't exactly happy with us."  
Hermione just nodded again and said "Yes"

"And with Ron liking you-"

"Ron is just a friend" Hermione interjected

"I know, but" George recalled his twins words from the night before, "I don't want my little brother thinking I'm trying to steal his first love away from him right under his nose." George paused,

Hermione just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

George took a deep breath, "So, I think it's best for both of us right now to just go back to being friendly acquaintances."

At those last words, Hermione finally showed some emotion. Unfortunately for George it was intense anger.

"Acquaintances! Is that all you think of us as George? I'm just an acquaintance!"

"I said _friendly_ didn't I?"

It was quickly obvious to George that this was not the right thing to say because Hermione pulled her arm back and for a moment George knew he was about to receive the same painful slap he had witnessed Draco Malfoy receive before their Quidditch game. But then Hermione balled her hand into a fist and punched the air down by her side.

"Fine" she said in a voice completely void of emotion, "Friendly acquaintance it is."  
She then turned away and hurried to meet Harry and Ron before lunch ended, leaving George standing dumbfounded in the hallway.


	13. Did That Just Happen?

Harry saw Hermione entering the Great Hall. She looked as if she was going to cry for a second but by the time she had reached their table it was gone and a smile was on her face.

"Hey" she said quietly as she sat down. Ron looked across the table at her, "Hermione are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Hermione barely glanced up as she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Lunch continued without any further conversation. Harry and Ron were busy trying to eat as much as they could while Hermione used her fork to push the food around on her plate, lost in thought.

As lunch was over and they were getting up to leave, Hermione had made up her mind.

She was walking out with Harry and Ron when she pulled Ron back a little bit. Harry noticed but decided not to pry so he kept on walking.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked a little confused by her behavior.

Hermione was feeling so torn inside but her anger at George had taken over so she finally looked up at Ron and in a quiet voice said, "There's another Hogsmeade trip coming up in a couple weeks...and I uh...was just wondering if you still wanted to go to Madame Puddifoots?"

Hermione could not believe the words had come out of her mouth and that she would actually subject herself to such silliness. In her opinion Madame Puddifoots was ridiculous and definitely not for her. But if everyone was so concerned for Ron and she was giving him a chance then she figured she had no choice but to just go with it.

Ron's face lit up at this and before he could contain himself he practically shouted at Hermione,"Yes!...uh I mean...sure, that's cool"

"Ok then" Hermione said as she resumed walking.

Ron was still standing there shocked, but elated, as he said "Ok...see ya later Hermione!"


	14. Madame Puddifoots

_FINALLY! Another update!_

_Thanks to those of you that have stuck with me and thank you to all my new readers!  
Still only own my plot…and who knows where it's going at this point…_

The weeks leading up to the next Hogsmeade weekend were miserable to Hermione. She kept herself busy with her studies and tried to act like everything was perfectly

normal when she was around Harry and Ron, while brushing off Ron's flirtations. She avoided George like the plague and tried her best not to think about him…but unfortunately

he was all she could think about when she was trying to sleep at night.

Ginny's relationship with Seamus had ended and she had quickly moved on to Dean Thomas. She could tell Hermione was still upset but Hermione wouldn't talk about it and

Dean kept Ginny busy these days anyways. Finally one night the two girls were in the common room and were able to catch up.

"I'm going to Madame Puddifoots with Ron this weekend" Hermione confessed to Ginny

"I heard…" the redhead replied quietly, "I can tell he's really excited about it."

Hermione felt the need to defend her actions, "Everyone apparently wants Ron and I to get together…we are best friends...so who's to say we couldn't be more?"

Hermione wasn't even fooling herself, much less Ginny

"Hermione, I wouldn't be so sure about that 'Everyone' part"

Hermione sighed, "I've got a headache Gin, I think I'm going to bed"

"Alright 'Mione, see you in the morning."

Hogsmeade weekend came all too quickly for Hermione. As she was getting ready she couldn't shake the anxiousness she was feeling while trying to convince herself that

this really was just lunch with her best friend.

"Oh who am I kidding" Hermione thought, "Ron is thinking of this as a date."

She shook her head at the absurdity of this whole situation.

Meanwhile

Harry and Ron were already on their way into Hogsmeade. Ron wasn't saying much, trying to hide his nervousness.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked. Ron just nodded.

Harry clapped him on the back while trying to reassure him, "It's only Hermione"

"Right" Ron said. Harry left Ron with a "Good luck!" when they reached Honeydukes, and Ron continued on to Madame Puddifoots to wait for Hermione.

Hermione walked in a few minutes later and saw Ron already sitting at a table. The atmosphere was already making Hermione sick, "I can't believe I'm actually in this place" she thought.

Ron saw Hermione walk in and stood to pull out her chair for her.

"Thanks" she said.

They sat in silence until a waitress came by to take their order. They also sat in silence after the waitress had taken their order.

"So…" Hermione finally said, "How's quidditch practice going?"

"Oh…uh it's good.."

"…that's good"

'This is awkward…" Hermione thought

Thankfully their lunch was brought out and they ate in silence.

Once their plates had been cleared away Hermione couldn't take it anymore and said, "Well, I probably should get going. I've got some studying to do."

"Oh alright…well I'll walk you out."

Ron paid the bill and stood to walk with Hermione.

As they walked out the door Hermione felt Ron's hand brush against hers, she quickly moved away ever so slightly hoping not to offend him.

It was at this moment she saw George and some of his friends walking down the street. He stopped short when he saw her coming out of Madame Puddifoots with his little brother. "Is she on a date with Ron?!" he thought to himself.

It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Fred yelling at him from the door of Zonkos.

Hermione had seen George looking at her but quickly recovered and turned to Ron, "Thank you for lunch"

"No problem"

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized Ron had started to lean in.

"Is he going to kiss me?" she thought frantically.


	15. You're Not Jealous Are You?

**2 chapters in one night! look at me!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (and make sure you read the chapter before this one too...its new as well)**

"_Is he going to kiss me?" she thought frantically.  
_

Hermione quickly turned her head the other way and leaned in to give him a quick hug. "Bye" she said

"Bye" Ron said sounding a little deflated.

Hermione hurried back up to the castle, and not really knowing where else to go she headed towards the willow tree.

"Holy cricket that was dreadful" Hermione said aloud as she lay down in the cool grass and stared up and the sweeping branches of the willow.

_Back in Hogsmeade George was having a hard time getting the image of Hermione and Ron out of his head. He turned to Lee and said, "I'm not feeling well, I think I'll go back to the castle"_

Hermione didn't know how long she had been lying there when she decided to go back inside, but as she was getting up she heard someone coming. She looked up and saw

George standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I was just leaving" Hermione replied

"I figured you would still be on your date"

"What date?"

"I saw you at Madame Puddifoots with Ron" George accused

"That wasn't a date George" Hermione said with mounting frustration.

"Looked like it to me" George was pouting now

"So what if it did!?" Hermione exploded "_You're_ the one that said we should just be friends…no…_acquaintances_! YOU are the one that decided to end something that I think could

have been great George! So don't accuse me of dating someone and then get mad about it!"

George stared at her in stunned silence.

"You think we could have had something great?"

The anger in Hermione's eyes started to fade into a look of defeat.

"Yes" she said quietly as she started to brush past him, "but it doesn't matter now."

George grabbed her arm as she was leaving and as she started to protest he pulled her into a passionate kiss, trying to tell her everything he felt but couldn't put into words. The

emotion in the kiss left Hermione breathless as she pulled away.

She stared at him wide-eyed and speechless while George reached out his hand and pushed her chin up to close her mouth that was still hanging open in shock.

"I know it's probably too late now, but I'm sorry. I was stupid, and instead of following my feelings I listened to other people and that was wrong. When it comes to you nothing

else matters and I should have realized that sooner, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you." George said all of this in one breath and looked at Hermione

with expectant eyes.

On the inside Hermione was jumping for joy but she kept her cool on the outside and she grinned wickedly.

"Whatever it takes?" she asked

"Anything and everything" George said confidently

"Well then Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you have a big imagination…it should help you think of something."

She said this as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. On her way up to the castle she had to refrain herself from practically skipping the rest of her way to

the common room.


End file.
